


Unnamed Story

by Haleyd95



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleyd95/pseuds/Haleyd95
Summary: You know, everyone used to think that I was crazy. They thought that I was being unrealistic and paranoid, believing what I do. Well, guess who gets the last laugh now.





	Unnamed Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real story. I have attempted to write fanfictions before and have been unable to finish one. For some reason this idea would not get out of my head, to the point where I kept having dreams about the zombie apocalypse, so I decided to finally try and write it out. I hope you enjoy it.

Hi, my name is Zoraida Jones, but everyone just knows me a Zoe nowadays. I am 25 years old. I enjoy music from any genre, love to go on long wandering walks through the woods, and can get lost in a good book for days. I have two loving parents and a few people that are so dear to me that I consider them to be family even though they aren't blood-related. I was never a very social person growing up, preferring to bury myself in my books and learning. I am not particularly religious, even though my parents brought me up to be Catholic (though I was never a big believer). With some help from my love of books and knowledge, I aced grade school, and flew through college and grad school, getting a medical degree, with no problems. Some people who didn't know me thought that I had a photographic memory or something to get such good grades while taking so many classes, finishing in two years what others finished in four. That wasn't true though. I simply worked harder than most of the people out there, and for a good reason.

Throughout their lives, people are driven by different things. Some are driven by an innate need to help people, while others are driven by the desire to make a ton of money, or maybe it has to do with a family member or role model in their lives. I have something different that drove me to do so well in school, that steered me to go to medical school, and that pushed me to study harder and finish faster than everyone else. It drove me to the path of becoming a surgeon. It is, however, something that I have found very few people to understand, and even fewer to believe in. This is why, after a few years of trying to tell people, to make them understand why I believed what I did, I gave up. I started to lie to people when they asked what inspired me, what pushed me to do so well and study the things that I did. I would simply tell them what they expect to hear, that I just wanted to help people, to save people's lives. When I said that, it wasn't necessarily untrue. My motivations were just a bit more complicated then I let them seem.

  
You see, I am a survivalist. I grew up with the philosophy of prepare for the worst yet hope for the best. This is something that many people believe, but not nearly as many believe in it as strongly as I do. The only place that I have been able to find others that believe the same way that I do was in online chat rooms. It was there that I was able to talk about my real motivations in life without anyone judging me too harshly. I would be able to get advice on things that I could learn to be better prepared for any disaster, and it was with the help of the people I talked to in those chat rooms that I decided to go to medical school and then later to become a surgeon. It was a lot of hard work, yes, but it would also teach me a lot of valuable skills that I could not properly learn elsewhere.

  
Now, simply being a survivalist wasn't what made so many people think that I was crazy, because what is so crazy about wanting to be prepared for life? Nothing. What made people call me things like delusional or say that I was "off my rocker" was when I mentioned that I wanted to be ready for the zombie apocalypse, something that I was sure was going to happen at some point, between all of the genetically engineered food and viruses, the urge to create a type of super soldier, and people's constant attempts to cheat death. I was so sure that at some point, it was going to cause the zombie apocalypse, especially since all it would take is a single mutation, but people just called me irrational. I just brushed them off. They didn't have to believe in it just because I did. If they wanted to ignore the glaringly obvious, then so be it. It wasn't my job to convert them to my beliefs, and I had no inclination to try and force people to believe what I did. And then it began.

  
It started with the odd mention of experiments in obscure journals, and then you would hear about someone catching rabies and going crazy on the news. Everyone ignored the signs, even I wanted to ignore them, not actually wanting zombies to become a real thing. I did still keep track of every mention of something that could point to zombies existing. It was simply better to be prepared and know what was coming then to remain ignorant. Still, I was so sure that the government would contain it before it became a real concern before it could spread and turn into an epidemic.

  
I still followed my philosophy, prepare for the worse and hope for the best, and began carrying my apocalypse bag with me everywhere I went. At work, I kept it stowed in my car, and always made sure to park close enough to an exit that it would be easy to get to, but far enough away that it wouldn't be the first car to be hijacked if people suddenly began to panic. At home, it sat near my fire escape, the window always ajar just enough that I could yank it open and bolt if it came down to it. That isn't to say that I was constantly paranoid that a zombie was going to jump out of nowhere and bite me or something. I wasn't insane, just prepared, always ready just in case.

  
As the weeks went by, and the cases of strange happenings kept spreading, I started to pray to any deity out there that I was just imagining things, that the zombie apocalypse wasn't beginning and no one was noticing or if they did notice, that they stayed quiet because they were paid to or silenced by those that did not want it to get out. All the while, I began to stock up on things like bottled water, non-perishable foods, gasoline, and anything else that I may need to wait out an initial panic if it occurred.

  
Being a survivalist and all, I had very carefully selected my home. It was close enough to places like pharmacies, hospitals, and grocery stores, yet not in a super populated area. The building itself was also built to last, so I could barricade myself inside of it if I needed to. Many people would think that you would want to get out of town as fast as possible if something like a zombie apocalypse was happening, isolate yourself somewhere remote where you wouldn't come across anyone that became infected. I believed differently, so I waited and prepared.

  
One morning, I am just about to lay down and go to sleep after a gruelingly long shift at the hospital I was doing my residency at, and suddenly I hear a woman screaming. Then other people begin screaming and yelling. I get up to go and see if I can find out what is going on by looking out of my window, and I find complete chaos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts. All I ask is that you remain respectful.


End file.
